Home Sweet Home
by CloudyRose06
Summary: The Fellowship slowly learn more about Bilbo's adventures as they visit both Mirkwood and Erebor. CHAPTER 2 IS UP! Sorry about a long wait!
1. Chapter 1

**HOME SWEET HOME**

Gimli the Dwarf stood within his own hometown of Erebor, standing in awe as buildings were finally being rebuilt after the War of the Ring ended. Though his eyes still hurt from the torture he had endured from Agandaur and his sorcerors, they were well enough for him to see the former splender and beauty it once had. He remembered his father telling him tales of the quest to reclaim Erebor from the Dragon Smaug and the Battle of the Five Armies. He watched as fellow Dwarves around him were busily walking through as though they're finally attempting to move on from the horrors of which Smaug and the War has wrought.

Legolas the Elf was standing beside him. "Not easy finally being home, is it?"

The Dwarf sighed. "Well, it does take a long time to get over the anger and hate, laddie. But I suppose we'll just have to take it one day at a time. It could last for the rest of our miserable lives for all we know."

The Elf raised an eyebrow. "Miserable?"

Gimli shrugged. "Eh, who knows? We've been fighting for so long we...may almost forget what's like to be free. But you know maybe Mr. Bilbo Baggins would like to revisit here, em?"

"It's been nearly sixty-five years ago," Legolas replied, "and I think some Hobbits would enjoy Mirkwood a bit more."

"Oh please, your homeland was scarier as is," Gimli brushed the comment off. "Erebor is much more suitable. No wolves or spiders roaming all over the place! It's so bad the Hobbits would be scared off their clothes! Even Bilbo wouldn't want to revisit Mirkwood."

Legolas stood in momentary silence. "Wanna bet?"

"On millions and millions of gold!" Gimli laughed.

"I think you're deluding yourself."

"Oh, am I?"

In Hobbiton...

Frodo Baggins has just arrived home when he discovers Peregrin Took sleeping near his fireplace.

"Pippin? How long have you been sleeping here?" the former ring-bearer asked.

"Since last night," Pippin meekly answered through a yawn. "I'm kinda surprised you haven't noticed then." He coughed afterwards. "I'll just add with the fact that I'm been having this cold all this week and I don't feel like walking back to Tuckborough. It's cold out."

"Well, just don't get me sick," Frodo said as he hurried to the study to check the calender.

Pippin smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Pippin, what's today?" Frodo asked.

"April 26th. Why?"

_The night the Dwarves stumbled into Bag End,_ Frodo thought as he remembered Bilbo's tale of how he got wound up on the Dwarves' quest to reclaim Erebor. And speaking of Erebor...

"I don't suppose Gimli would stay at the Lonely Mountain to rebuild it," Frodo said.

"How are his eyes doing?" Pippin asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Pippin shrugged. "I might. I think Legolas is with him as well."

"And they didn't invite us," Frodo fumed.

"I'm sure we'll give them a word or two," Pippin said before another cough followed. "But right now I'm just too sick to really do anything."

"That's because you've been up in the trees even when it's cold," Frodo said.

"Really? When did I do that?"

"We really need to plan a visit for both Mirkwood and Erebor. I don't care if they invite us or not, but I think it would mean well for the both of them."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

After a couple of nights, Pippin got over his cold and he, Merry and Frodo were leaving the Shire on horseback (or _ponyback_ in their case) to visit their friends in the East, which meant crossing over the Misty Mountains. Sam won't be going, of course. He has a family to take care of. Merry and Pippin were in the soldier uniforms they wore during their triumphant return back to their home, while Frodo wore a uniform identical to Pippin's that Aragorn was able to loan him. They planned to make a short stop to Rivendell and visit Bilbo, hoping that he would have warnings for the three. Rivendell was a splendid place as usual, and Bilbo was in a study like usual as the three Hobbits greeted him.

"Bilbo, you remember Legolas and Gimli, right?" Frodo asked.

"What about them?"

"You've ever come across them on your advetures?"

"I don't think I ever saw the two," Bilbo answered.

"But you would at least seen Legolas," Frodo said, "or is your memory all jaded out a bit? Legolas may have said something about having seen you once."

"But I may not have seen him or I may not remember at all," Bilbo said, "and anyway the Dwarves and I were too busy escaping from Elves like him while riding the river in barrels! Not to mention the grudge Thorin Oakenshield has had on them ever since Smaug conquered Erebor!"

"Was Thorin Oakenshield ever happy?" Merry asked. "He's quite a grouch from what I've heard."

"Thorin was many things, Meriadoc," Bilbo answered, "but he wasn't always a grouch. Just gloomy, in which he was very good at. In fact, he wouldn't have been if it weren't for his grandfather's gold fever. But they weren't the only ones. Would you boys mind telling me what this is about- wait, you're going over the Misty Mountains, aren't you? That's quite a dangerous path you're taking. But then again, perhaps the Goblins are out of the way."

"Gandalf told me that already," Frodo said. "Anyway, we're just gonna visit Legolas and Gimli to see how their people are doing. Nothing of a dangerous sort."

Bilbo paused. "Oh. Well!"

Back in Erebor...

Gimli has just arrived in the throne room where Gloin and Dwalin greet him.

"My boy!" Gloin raises him arms to give his son a tight hug. "How's the far-away lands treating you?"

"Well-enough, pops," Gimli answered, "and do you have to suffocate me everytime I pay a visit?"

"Oh dear laddie! What in Durin's name happened to your eyes?" Gloin examined Gimli's still weak eyes.

"Had a run-in with a group of cult sorcerors," Gimli answered in a half-lie. "Not to worry! It's nothing serious!"

Gloin's friendly tone now grew serious. "It better not be the Cult of the Lidless Eye, because if it's is there's gonna be fires of wrath to pay."

"Oh, so you heard about those lackies," Gimli figured out.

"Who hasn't?" Dwalin spoke up. "Some of us now have nightmares because of them!"

"Dwalin, since when are you the type to shrink back whenever cults like that are around? I can take them out in a single swipe just as easily as you could with those still good axes of yours!" Gimli said. "It's all about turning fear into rage, is it not?"

"Of course, but those cult sorcerors are like way smarter than us!" Gloin replied. "I'd steer clear of them if I were you, boy!"

"I'm doing fine now, pops!" Gimli protested. "Well, besides the eyes, but still! Now can we please go back to the real reason I came here?"

"I'm all ears," Gloin replied.

"It's of the event that's coming up!" Gimli said. "I'm sure you all haven't forgotten, since you've all traveled with our last King."

"Last King? You mean Thorin Oakenshield?" Gloin asked.

"Of course!" Gimli replied. "The Smaug-Slaying Anniversary!" The three Dwarves laughed.


End file.
